Linear polymers of ethylene such as high density polyethylene (HDPE) and linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) exhibit melt index (MI) drop during melt processing, for example, during extrusion. Compositions of this invention are stabilized to reduce the drop in melt index normally experienced.